Délivrance
by PleaseForgiveUs
Summary: Ino cherche sa délivrance et elle l'a trouvé. Attention: parle de suicide.


**Disclamer:** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Raiting:** M (Pour le sujet, ce n'est pas vulgaire ou violent, mais le sujet n'est pas, selon, un sujet pour les enfants)

 **Note:** Si vous souffrez de ce genre de problème, ne restez pas seul. C'est parfois difficile de trouver la bonne aide ou tout simplement de trouver le courage, mais c'est possible.

Et non, ce n'est définitivement pas un exemple à suivre, loin de là.

* * *

Il faisait froid, très froid. C'est normal pour le mois de janvier. Un vent glacier fouettait ses longs cheveux blonds qu'elle avait détaché pour l'occasion.

Qu'est-ce qui l'avait emporté là au juste? Était-ce réellement parce que son amie ne lui avait pas répondu à tous ses messages textes? Elle ne le croyait pas, elle avait arrêté de se mentir là-dessus depuis bien longtemps.

Elle en avait profité, tout simplement. Profité de l'occasion, du fait que tout le monde était occupé.

Sa meilleure amie était allée à une soirée avec son copain. Sans l'avertir, mais elle avait le droit après tout. Il lui fallait bien du temps de repos de temps en temps. Avoir un fardeau comme elle était difficile, elle le savait.

Son père travaillait et sa mère? Valait-il vraiment la peine de la mentionner? Elle était à la maison, derrière son ordinateur, ignorant sa fille. Elle voyait en elle qu'une lâche, qu'une erreur de la nature.

Alors, lorsqu'elle avait pris son sac en lui disant qu'elle allait faire un tour, malgré l'heure tardive, elle ne l'en empêcha pas.

Elle avait roulé pendant ce qu'il lui semblait des heures, passant devant la rue à plusieurs reprises. Allait-elle vraiment le faire? Elle s'était arrêtée dans un petit café, espérant recevoir un message texte qui l'encourageait, la faisant revenir à la raison.

Il y n'en avait aucun.

Son unique amie, sa famille, ils se débrouilleraient bien mieux seuls.

Elle était donc allée dans cette rue et elle se retrouvait là. Les cheveux se balançant au rythme du vent, ses bras la serrant comme dans un dernier câlin.

Qu'est-ce qui l'avait amené là au final? Elle ne croyait pas que c'était une seule et unique chose. Elle le savait pertinemment. Elle savait que c'était sa propre faute. Ce n'était pas la faute à quelqu'un. C'était ses choix à elle, pousser par les pensées des autres, du moins les pensées qu'elle croyait percevoir.

Elle ferma les yeux, essayant de se souvenir de tout ce qui c'était passé pour l'amener là. Elle voulait se rappeler de tout, pour laissé ses souvenirs dernière elle. Toutes ses paroles blessantes.

«Ino, tu n'es qu'une imbécile.»

«Tu ne fais que pourri ma vie.»

«Si tu n'étais pas là, j'irai bien mieux, au moins je pourrai avoir une vie.»

Et bien d'autres. Elle se rappelait chaque parole. Même ceux à qui elle avait été voir pour de l'aide. Elle se rappelait de la réaction de la psychologue, lui disant qu'elle en faisait bien trop. Qu'elle devait arrêter de se comporter ainsi envers sa mère, qu'elle devrait songer au fait que c'est elle qui la blesse. Elle avait peut-être raison, elle entendait sa mère, elle répétait sans arrêt, au téléphone que sa fille était une nuisance. Qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de pleurer, qu'à cause d'elle elle était malade. Que sa fille la rendait malade. Elle se voyait s'enfuir dans sa chambre, essayant de retenir une autre fois ses larmes, pendant que sa mère venait dans le cadre de sa porte. S'appuyant, en parlant encore plus fort du fait qu'elle détruisait sa vie.

Elle sentait à nouveau les caresses non désirés, les mains autour de sa gorge. Elle ressentait les bleus et les griffures qu'elle s'était elle-même fait en faisant des cauchemars.

Elle sera le petit pot qui contenait ses médicaments. Le psychiatre qui l'avait vu, lui avait brillamment augmenté ses médicaments, lui doublant la dose. Il lui avait dit qu'elle se sentirait mieux avec ça. Elle entendait sa mère lui rire au nez en l'apprenant. Lui disant que ça ne changerait rien, qu'elle était faible. Ino devait prendre exemple sur sa mère, celui-ci avait vécu bien des choses plus dures qu'elle, mais s'en était sorti, même si elle avait eu une incapable.

En se souvenant de son passé, elle les avaient tous prise une à une. L'empêchant de partir d'ici. Aucun retour en arrière.

Elle avait rapidement changé ses vêtements, enlever ses souliers et ses bas. Elle se retrouvait donc en habit d'été dans cet hiver glaciale.

Elle avança vers cette mer qui s'étendait devant ses yeux. Elle s'arrêta devant l'eau, essayant de reprendre son souffle paniqué. Il n'y a plus de retour en arrière.

Elle continua vers ce qui était pour elle sa délivrance.

Sa délivrance pour elle et pour les autres.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce petit texte, j'attends de vos avis, même s'il en a peu, ça me fait en général sourire.

 _Autre note:_ cette histoire est, en grande partie, vrai, donc soyez respectueux avec le sujet, s'il vous plaît. Je vous le demande, puisque je sais que ce sujet est sensible et est souvent mal compris par certaine personne. Le suicide _n'est jamais_ quelque chose à prendre à la légère.

Écris en écoutant: _In the arms of an angel_ de Sarah McLachlan


End file.
